User blog:Eilonwyn/Pain
So, here we go. Since Shills posted Ashna, I will post another of mine! Be warned tho. We are delving into what I consider myself as...eh crappy work. XD Let's go! It was night time and the main hall of the Crovenhoft Inn was lit with a warm roaring fire. Dozens of people were sat around the tables, drinking, eating and laughing. Tiberionus sat with his wife who was engrossed in conversation with Sean. The King smiled when he saw how happy she looked. He scanned the inn and saw that Julie was nowhere to be found. Same with Eric. He took a swig of his ale and motioned to a few people who pulled out instruments and began to play a soothing melody that stirred up memories of the past. The tune floated out the open window and soon reached Erics pointy ears. The Bosmer leaned against the wall and sighed, preferring his solitude. He kept his eyes focused on the treeline and became more alert when he saw something move in the branches. He grabbed his crossbow and went to investigate. Eric hadn’t been walking for long before he came across a spear stuck in a tree. The Wood Elf examined it for a while until he was distracted by a quiet sniffle. He silently readied his crossbow and pointed it into the canopy. He thought about calling up to the noise but only grew ore alarmed when he heard a grunt and the faint spattering of blood landing on the bark. The Wood Elf stealthily climbed the tree, using the spear that was lodged in the trunk as a springboard to get higher up faster than usual. He could see a person hidden by the branches. Eric crept closer and the person didn’t seem to notice him. That, or they didn’t care. Recklessly, Eric hung his crossbow on the branch and slowly inched forwards. He gasped internally when the figure came in to view. The music was faint but Julie could still hear it. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and looked up into the stars. Tears were streaming down her face and the blood covered ebony dagger in her hands trembled heavily. Blood slowly oozed out of her thigh and Julie sighed in shaky relief. Eric found himself unable to move and watched on in horror as he saw Julies eyes closed and her grip on the dagger tighten. She hovered the blade over her thigh before raising it aloft. She breathed rapidly and seemed to murmur the same word over and over again. Then, without warning, Julie plunged the dagger down and stabbed it deep into her thigh. The moment she did, a heartrending scream of anguish echoed in Erics head. He winced and clutched at his temples, barely managing to open his eye to witness Julie readying to stab herself again. The Wood Elf lunged forward out of instinct and grabbed Julies arm, stopping her from doing any more harm. The woman immediately began to struggle. She squirmed and slashed, trying to free herself from Erics grip. “Julie! The fuck you doin’!?” Eric barked, causing Julie to stop. Her head was turned away from him and she panted heavily. “Let…me…go…” The Dark Elf seethed. “Give me the dagger Julie.” “I can’t give you it. I won’t!” Eric narrowed his eyes and yanked Julies arm forwards. She sighed in frustration and brought her free hand forwards. It curled into a fist and struck Eric in the eye. He howled in pain and fell backwards, letting go of Julies arm in the process. “Th-the fuck!?” Eric shouted, standing up and snatching his crossbow from the branch it was hanging on. He aimed it at Julies face and stared at her angrily. Julie simply shook her head and shoved past the Bosmer. She climbed down the tree and hopped to the ground, landing unsteadily on her feet. Julie winced in pain, kneeling on the forest floor. I can’t even vent in peace. Julie thought bitterly. With a small sigh and a shake of her head she slowly rose to her feet and wrapped her hand around the she was gifted. With a silent groan, the weapon dislodged itself from the tree with a loud crack that sounded like thunder. She placed the weapon on her back and turned to make her way back to Crovenhoft. Julie had barely walked three feet before a bolt whizzed past her ear and lodged itself in a tree in front of her. She sighed and turned around, her hand on her katana and fixed Eric with an empty gaze. The Wood Elf cautiously walked towards Julie, an intense anger shining in his eyes. Blood trickled from the injury Julie had given him. Eric seethed, finally reaching Julie. He only grew more irritated when she continued to stare at him. It was clear she didn’t care. “You missed.” Julie said after a while. She stood there, looking down the sights of Erics crossbow unflinchingly. “The fuck is wrong with you!?” Eric barked again, shoving his bow closer to Julies face. “You fucking want to die or something!? That it!?” “Yes…” Julie whispered, finally looking away from the Bosmer to stare at her scarred hand. She could just make out the burns in the darkness. Eric sighed and lowered his crossbow. “Why?” He asked, finding it hard to believe that such a young Elf would want to give up on her life before she’d really lived. “You would not understand…” Julie said simply. She turned and began to walk away. “W-wait!” Eric called, causing Julie to stop in her tracks. She stood silently, waiting. “Erm…I’m Eric. Eric Ni’ison.” Eric muttered. “What’s your name?” Julie shook her head and seemed to wipe her eyes. “…Oakvale.” She whispered before taking off and leaving Eric stood in the middle of the woods, looking incredibly confused. ~EoC~ Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Aubeanic Reign